


Maybe

by thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ereri New Year Event, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, Switching, alien!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: Levi vets a potential passenger and gets more than he bargained for.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Ereri Events randomizer weekend](http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/180675114669/eren-levi-new-year-randomizer-weekend-come-help) (oopsies I’m late as usual). My prompt was “Science Fiction, Night Out, Smut”, so I’m trying something totally new. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Now with [beautiful fanart of Eren from the fabulous djunnsworld](https://djunnsworld.tumblr.com/post/182068331298/heyo-its-been-awhile-here-heres-a-fanart-for)

The bar was quiet. This part of the galaxy didn’t get much traction, which was why Levi frequented this station. He ordered one more drink from the twitchy bartender (Sinians had a reptilian, perpetually anxious look about them). If his potential client didn’t show after that, he was gone. Shop closed. Find another fucking ride, pal.  

Levi knew the stars here better than anywhere he’d ever lived on Earth. He’d never bothered to memorise the constellations there, and he never looked up at the sky to dream of faraway places even after he’d gotten his license to operate spacecraft. Rose had been his port of call for the last ten years, and nearly every time he sat in this same seat, stared out the same windows, and memorised the stars.

A voice came from his side, “Are you Levi Ackerman?”

Levi looked up from his drink, scanning the tall, dark-haired man before him. Posture unthreatening, but Levi noted the lithe muscle, the tendons in his forearms, folded across his chest. He might cause trouble in a fight. “Who’s asking?”

“I saw your ad.” The stranger held up his phone, and sure enough he spotted the thumbnails of his ship and transportation licenses accompanied by a butt-ass ugly photo of his face. “Said I could find you here.”

Levi’s shoulders relaxed. “Yeah. I like to vet my passengers.” Years ago he’d been more than happy to transport whatever and whoever for the right price. Now he was just doing his best to get by, keep his head down. “You’re late.”

“My shuttle was delayed.”

Levi liked the no-nonsense reply, the lack of apology. He didn’t notice anything to indicate the stranger wasn’t human until his eyes flashed from green to gold, the shift so sudden it took Levi by surprise.

Narrowing his eyes, Levi said, “I guess the first question I should ask is: what are you?”

The stranger didn’t flinch or hesitate. “A Titan,” he replied.  

 _A fucking Titan. Christ._ He’d never met one in the flesh before. In fact he’d heard that they were almost always in their monstrous forms and at war--if not with other planets then with each other. But this one...he looked so normal.

“You look human, except for your eyes. Fucking creepy.” What Levi wanted to say was they were the strangest, most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He never did have a way with words, and all that time he’d been in space alone had weakened any remaining social muscles.

The Titan’s eyes flashed back to green, unblinking. They moved up and down Levi’s frame, though he was still sat on the bar stool. His feet didn’t quite reach the ground. “Yes. And you’re fucking short.”

“That I am.” Levi took a sip of the red liquid in front of him. It tasted like dirty socks in water, but it sent a cool shock all through his body, the same way ice water felt slipping down your throat on a hot summer day. “If you transformed right now, I’d look like a bug to you.” He tried to picture the Titan War on Earth, long limbs descending from the sky. Once he’d read they’d even eaten humans.

“For what it’s worth, I haven’t transformed in a long time,” the Titan said. “At least five years now, maybe six.” His eyes turned the most shocking shade of violet Levi had ever seen. Eyes weren’t supposed to look like that.

“Why not?”

“I’ve lived on Earth for too long. You know that’s not allowed.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

“I wasn’t. But it doesn’t matter now.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m free.”

 _Free from what,_ Levi wanted to ask, but the expression on the Titan’s face made him think better of it. “What’s your name?” he said instead.

“Titan name or human name?”

“Doesn’t make a difference to me.”

“Eren.”

“So is that the Titan or human one?”

“Thought it didn’t make a difference.”

“Suppose it doesn’t.” Levi took another long swig of his drink and thumped the glass down on the table. “Right. I’ll give you your ride to Marley tomorrow. Meet me at the docks--I’m 24A.” He stood to leave.

“Wait.”

Levi stilled and raised an eyebrow at Eren.

“I’m lonely,” Eren said. “Will you stay and talk some more?”

His eyes were gold now. Something in them made Levi sit back down.

 

 

 

It wasn’t often that Levi was asked to stick around, to talk some more. But talk they did; Levi’s tongue loosening as the drinks piled up and Eren’s eyes changed and changed and changed. No matter the color they were deep and seemed to contain a bottomless kindness (or maybe that was just the drinks talking.) Eren listened as though he’d never heard a story before. He was probably a psycho, and god Levi wanted him. He thought maybe Eren wanted him too.

“What did you make of Earth?” Levi asked, head buzzing pleasantly. He hadn’t been to Earth for more than a few days at a time in a decade and couldn’t imagine staying for six years straight. The thought alone made him cagey.

“I didn’t hate Earth as much as I expected to,” Eren said. He gave his glass a swirl, clanking the ice. Jesus. A Titan who drank whiskey on the rocks. This wasn’t the night Levi had expected. “They don’t speak too fondly of it on Eldia.”

Levi snorted. “I’m not surprised. We don’t speak too fondly of Eldia either.”

“Funny, since so few have ever been there,” Eren mused.

“It costs a fucking arm and a leg to even get there.” Then there was the matter that the planet of violent giants required an expensive suite of guides and protection. “Suppose you already know that, though.”

Eren’s lips twisted into a wry smile.

“What was it you didn’t hate about Earth?” Levi asked. He wanted to keep Eren talking, liked the sound of his voice.  

“Puppies.”

It had been a mistake to take a sip of his drink after posing his question; Levi coughed out a shocked laugh.

“Puppies,” Levi repeated, bemused.

“Yes!” Green eyes appeared, bright and joyful as he spoke. “I like those pictures of them in baskets together. I bought the calendar of puppies.”

Eren’s English was phenomenal--he’d explained that they were taught many languages on Eldia--but the odd phrases, the sweetly formal way he’d described a _calendar of puppies_ , gave him a further alien quality. Levi didn’t like people, but maybe he liked Titans.

“Would you like one of the calendars?” Eren asked.

“Word of advice: don’t go around offering people puppy calendars.”

Eren tilted his head. “It was a joke.”  

Surprised, Levi let out a laugh. “Fucking weirdo,” he said without any bite.

“Your laugh makes your whole face look so wonderful,” Eren said. “It transforms.”  

This only made Levi laugh harder.

Eren put a hand on Levi’s knee, and the laughter faded as they gazed at one another. Flirtation did not come easily to Levi, but with a magician’s grace, Eren created the illusion that he was a natural.

“So can Titans fuck humans?” Levi asked, hastily shattering the illusion with his lack of finesse. Inwardly, he cringed, but Eren was not taken aback by the question.   

“Yeah.” Eren set his drink down and leaned in, his breath warm against Levi’s ear. “I can show you a trick or two, if you want,” he whispered.

“Such as?”

Eren drew back and grinned, wolfish and sly. “I can control how much I grow and where I grow.”

“Jesus.”

“So was that an invitation?”

“Yeah, maybe it was.”

That grin remained on Eren’s face. “Then I accept.”

 

 

 

At Eren’s request, Levi brought him back to the ship, but not to his small bedroom. The cockpit was where Levi felt free and most himself, whoever that was. Maybe that was why he’d always wanted to fuck here. Despite the name, he never had before.  

"What's it like to fly?" Eren asked, running his hand along the dashboard, looking out the front towards the stars. They were facing west, same way they'd be headed tomorrow towards Marley. Levi glimpsed Eren's reflection in the glass and it was wistful.

Flying this ship was the best fucking thing Levi had ever done. "Beats being a passenger," he said with a shrug. "I like it."

"Can I watch you tomorrow?"

Levi snorted. No one had ever sat in the co pilot’s chair. "Maybe."

"What if I...what's the term...play my cards right?" He turned away from the glass and stepped closer until his hands rested presumptuously on Levi's hips. Eren had to bend to press their lips together, and Levi let his eyes flutter shut. He liked how soft Eren’s lips were, the way his tongue felt more questioning than his hands; it never pressed too hard, and when it met his own he felt his cock respond.

Levi paused their kiss to turn off the lights. The console and the dashboard went dark and only the backup light was on, dim and low.

“Why did you do that?” Eren frowned.

“I don’t like to be looked at.”

“Why?”

“Too many scars.”

“I’ve got scars too.” Eren unbuttoned his shirt, and his eyes shifted to silver. Levi didn’t know what he’d been expecting from an undressed Titan, but a muscular, tanned _human_ chest greeted him. Pink scar tissue cut across Eren’s torso as though a giant claw had slashed him.

Levi traced his finger down the mark. His eyes cut to Eren’s. “What did you mean earlier when you said you were free?”

“That I’m no longer trapped on Earth,” Eren said without hesitation, as though this explained everything.

“Why the fuck were you trapped on Earth?”

“I was sent there after I was banished from my home.”

He didn’t get the sense Eren was trying to be evasive, so why was this so agonising? Brow furrowed, Levi said, “So your punishment was that you had to stay on Earth specifically?”

“No, no. I could have gone anywhere else except back to Eldia, but I couldn’t afford to leave Earth until now. I had to adapt, to find someone who would hire a Titan, earn money.”

“And why were you banished from your planet?”

Eren gave him a long look, then said, “You know why they call us Titans, don’t you?”

“Your transformations.” Something crawled at the back of Levi’s mind. There was something else about them.

“When we reach a certain age, our--” Eren paused, gesturing vaguely as he searched for the word “--adulthood, we consume our parents. Their memories are passed down to us.”

Levi’s stomach clenched. He’d been raised to be open-minded about other cultures, on his planet and all the others, but this one disturbed him.

“What happens when there’s more than one of you?”

“Then the eldest two consume one each. It’s meant to be an honor.”

“What does this have to do with your banishment?”

“I refused to consume my father.”

“Why?” From the matter-of-fact way Eren had relayed his story thus far, he had a feeling the answer wouldn’t be sentimental.

“I didn’t want any of their memories, their knowledge. I just wanted to be me.”

There was a sadness in Eren’s voice that drew Levi in, and he rested a hand on Eren’s cheek. When he slotted their lips together the kiss was more tender than their first. They kissed and kissed for a long time, until they were both hard again. Levi pushed Eren into the pilot’s seat and climbed into his lap.

“I was worried our talk would ruin tonight,” Eren said, breathless.

Levi ran his hands down the hard planes of Eren’s body--he still couldn’t believe how human it felt, that it was capable of becoming something entirely different--and his desire surprised him too. “Jesus, don’t bring it up again. We’re finally past your boner killer of a story.”   

“You’re an odd human,” Eren said, a smile in his voice. “I think I like you.”

Levi rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

 

 

 

As he’d offered earlier, Eren showed him Titan tricks. They were deeply unsexy, but made Levi laugh as he ran his fingers along the fifteen inch cock filling up the room. Laughing until he made Eren stop and fuck him with his human-appropriate one.

Laughter during sex wasn’t something Levi recalled doing very often. He’d meet someone at the bar and take them for a quick fuck. Straightforward, simple. Maybe the laughter was what allowed him to relax, to push Eren down into the pilot’s seat again, to sink down onto his cock and make Eren moan helplessly.  

“Levi,” he panted. “ _Levi_.”

Eren said his name like a lover would, and it made him shiver.

Eren threw his head back as Levi rode him, and Levi bent forward to nip at his neck, to leave red marks against his tan skin.

The position felt strangely intimate, more than Levi had been expecting. His hands kept seeking that pink scar along Eren’s chest, and Eren’s sought out his own scars in reply. And under the gaze of those changing eyes, Levi felt seen.

“Slow down,” Eren murmured, thumbs pressing into Levi’s hip bones. “You feel so good.”

He slid up and down Eren’s long length, feeling every inch of him and eliciting a string of low moans and pleas for more.  

“You want me to show you one more trick?”

Levi stilled. “Okay.”

Eren spat into his hand and coated Levi’s cock, and then his fingers began to grow. Levi gasped as they wrapped around his cock, like long, tight vines.

“Jesus, fuck,” Levi moaned. He was totally enveloped, like he was fucking Eren too. “That’s the best trick yet,” he managed, and Eren chuckled.

Neither lasted long after that.

He remained in Eren’s lap afterwards, their foreheads pressed together.

“What color are your eyes, really?” Levi asked.

Eren pulled back and gave him a funny look. “They aren’t one true color, not like yours.”

 

 

 

He brought Eren into the small bunker, and the bed was too small for them to sleep, so Levi fucked Eren on all fours and made him sob with pleasure, hands twisting in the sheets.

They dozed off for maybe an hour or two, tangled together in the bed--it was 6am and the room was dark. No one had ever stayed over before.

“Do you want to stay here with me another day?” Eren asked, casual and direct the next morning; he met Levi’s eyes unblinkingly.

It was Levi who looked away first. “Don’t you need to get to Marley?”

Eren shrugged a shoulder. “I do, but one more day wouldn’t hurt. I thought you might be too tired to fly.”

“There isn’t much to do here. It’s basically the equivalent of a gas station.”  

Eren’s eyes, a deep, dark shade of green, locked onto Levi’s. “Everything I want to do is right here.”

Levi had travelled alone for so long with only the stars and planets to keep him company. Each galaxy he’d seen was vast and full of patterns. Maybe he didn’t want to memorise constellations alone forever. Maybe he didn’t want to know the color someone’s eyes would be from one minute to the next.

“I suppose one more day wouldn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to SJ/Heidi/Sanya for reading & betaing <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved <3
> 
> Find me on  
> [Tumblr](https://omglevixeren.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/omglevixeren/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ereri)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omglevixeren)


End file.
